


You And Me Make A Lilac Sky

by Hail_Halsey



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_Halsey/pseuds/Hail_Halsey
Summary: My second favorite ship from the Transformers franchise, thus I have made a one shot book dedicating my love for them.If you couldn't already guess by my username, the title is a reference to one of my favorite songs.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why didn’t you leave?”

Sideswipe looked up from his place beside her on the giant billboard in the east side of the scrapyard. She turned her bright aqua colored optics to meet his. Seeing his questioning gaze, she quickly continued. “I mean, you could have gone back to Cybertron! There isn’t a reason to stay now since the decepticon threat is over.” She looked back at him. He looked really deep in thought. Which was unlike him, usually they couldn't go a nano click without making some sort of jab at each other. He took a deep breath before adding to the conversation.

“I thought about it. I realized after we almost lost Earth because of Megatronus, how much I missed Cybertron. Earth is great and all, but it’s just not the same, you know?” Strongarm was shocked to hear the red delinquent talk so honestly. It was kind of comforting to have someone you could confide your feelings to. It was, dare she say it? Charming.

“Yeah, I felt that way too, but then I realized home isn’t where Cybertron is, but where my team is.” She gazed back in front of her, noting the starry constellations shimmering in the night sky. She caught Sideswipe out of the corner of her eye take her servo in his, like a missing puzzle piece reunited with its other half. He smiled at her heating faceplate, before gently kissing her digits. Her blushing increased tenfold as he pulled her closer to him, against her squeal of protest, snaking an arm around her waist. “You’re the second reason I didn’t want to leave, Strongarm.” Her arm tried to put distance between her and the mech. She gave him an incredulous glance. “You didn't leave because of me?”

He put his servo on her shoulder, only managing to increase the bluish hue on her cheeks. “I really like you Strongarm. I know I annoy the slag out of you, but only because I've never had much luck with femmes, and I guess having your servo punching me in the face is better than being ignored. I didn’t want to leave because I want the chance to get to know you, maybe take you out on a date, since I have no other competition trying to steal you from me? Unless you have no interest in me and are probably going to beat me to scrap after this?”

Strongarm was shocked to hear the red mech’s confession. She could only stare at his now bright blue faceplate, looking sheepish. “Aw scrap, you don’t feel the same way about me do you? Ugh, I’m such a glitch-head, aren’t I? I shouldn’t have-” He was interrupted by a pair of blue lips pressing against his in a gentle kiss. His CPU glitched for a second, before he closed his optics and pressed back to hers, his left servo gently caressing her cheek. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they're sparks thrummed strong and in sync with each other.They separated after a while, but still remained in each other’s embrace.

“Sideswipe, while it’s true that you are really annoying, I would hate that my secret crush left me alone without at least letting me confess my feelings to him. I don’t know why I like you, you’re the complete opposite of me, but that just makes me like you even more.”, she said, staring at his optics, smiling at the happiness that illuminated them. “And I would love to go on a date with you, if you want?” He grinned widely before kissing her once again, her kissing back just as eagerly.

“I could definitely get used to this.”, he mused out loud. “I can’t let you become a basket case without me, now can I?”


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blur shows interest in Strongarm and someone doesn't like it.

After Sideswipe got over his fear of being replaced by Blurr, Bumblebee offered he take him on a tour around the scrap yard. To which Sideswipe readily agreed, excited at showing his new intern around and also because he was a little uncomfortable. Blur had been stealing glances at Strongarm ever since they got back from the mission and Sideswipe couldn't explain it but it created a gnawing feeling at his spark. Strongarm didn't notice, thank Primus but Bumblebee noticed Sideswipe troubled expression, and he cast a quick glance to Denny, who then winked in return. 

“Uh Yeah, come on Blurr, I'll show you where the berths are and then we'll go from there.”, said Sideswipe as he led Blurr away from the command center. Bumblebee watched them go out of sight before letting out a soft chuckle.

“What's so funny sir?”, Strongarm asked, walking next to him. Bumblebee coughed quickly into his servo. 

“Ahem nothing Strongarm, say, why don't you go on your nightly patrol?”, Strongarm gave him a quick salute before transforming and driving out of the scrap yard. Meanwhile with Sideswipe and Blurr, the red punk was describing the team's schedule to the blue speedster, morning and nightly patrols and a team bonding session at least once a week. Blurr nodded and was very enthusiastic throughout the whole tour, so Sideswipe soon lost that nagging feeling in his spark and soon relaxed. But it soon returned when Blurr asked a very suspicious question.

“So is Strongarm currently courting someone?”

“W-Why do you ask?” Sideswipe tried to hide the static in his vocalizer, but that just made it all that more obvious. Either Blurr didn't notice or he didn't let his grin falter.

“I mean she's a really pretty femme and I thought I could try my luck in charming her.”, Blurr replied. But he quickly added, “Unless you're with her or anything. I don't want to hit on anybody’s femme.”

“No…no one's courting her.”, Sideswipe replied. He looked suddenly downcast, but that didn't stop him from forcing a grin on his faceplate. “Say uh, it's pretty late. We should probably power down. You're berth is next to Grimlock’s, go right on the tower of TV’s and straight until you see the row of curtain’s, it's pretty hard to miss.”

“Sure, uh, Good night Sideswipe.”, said Blur as he walked in the direction of the rooms.

“Good night.”, replied Sideswipe. He watched Blurr walk out of sight before heading to the mountain top overlooking the scrap yard. Once he reached his destination he sat down on a rock and just let his mind wander.

Sideswipe POV

I sat down on a rock and thought about what Blurr had said earlier. I knew Strongarm wasn't courting someone, but that didn't mean I wanted her to. I mean, not with Blurr anyway. He doesn't even know anything about her! Like how much she loves going on patrol. How hard she works out every morning. How bright her optics shine when we come back from a successful mission, or when I agree with something she says. How sweet her chuckles are when she hears one of my jokes. How beautiful her smile was when she said she loved me back at Deception Island...Wait what!??? Blushing, I sat up quickly.

“There's no way she loves me, she's like the exact opposite of me, and I'm nowhere near good enough for her.”, sighing sadly I sat back down and pondered my feelings for the cadet. But I was so lost in thought I didn't hear anyone behind me until it was too late.

“Hey Sideswipe.”

With an undignified yelp I quickly turned to see Strongarm standing there looking a bit surprised at my reaction. “Are you okay? I can leave if you're bus-”

“No no, uh you can sit down, you just took me by surprise is all.” I motioned for her to sit down next to me which she did. She shuffled her servos nervously while looked down at my peds. Neither of us spoke.

“Sideswipe...I came here to tell you something.”, she stated awkwardly, looking up at me. I looked at her face.

“I… there's something I need to tell you too.”, I stated just as awkwardly. “But you can go first.”

“Alright.”, she said. “Sideswipe, I...I’m in love with you.” I looked at her optics wide, not believing what I was hearing. “I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just had to say it.” She looked down at her peds, embarrassed and blushing madly. I was shocked. Strongarm just confessed her feelings for me. Stop gaping and do something you idiot, I mentally scolded myself. So I did. I cupped the side of her faceplates before pressing my lips against hers. It all came down to this. All those I felt for her, the things that annoyed me, the things I loved about her, manifested into this amazing kiss. Her arms slowly reached for my neck while my other arm encircled her waist. I had to pull away though, to tell her what I felt for her.

“Strongarm, I love you. I love your beautiful smile and going on patrol with you. I love everything about you, and if you do me the honor I want to court you.” She smiled at me before bringing her lips to mine.

“Yes.”, she chuckled in between kisses. “I’ll court you, if you can put up with me and all my regulations.”

“The fact that you still love me after all the scrap I do to you, I'd say we're destined to be together.”

“Me too. I love you Sides.”

“I love you too Strong.”


End file.
